The Come and Go Room
by Agnes Valar
Summary: I'm determined to prove everyone wrong about me, show them I'm not who they think I am. But how do I do that AND set a good example for my little brother at the same time? It looks like my life is about to have more twists and turns than I'd like...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Also, this is my first fan fiction. I am still getting used to the site. If I do anything wrong, please,****_ please _****tell me! I will be ever so grateful! Thanks, and enjoy! (Oh, yeah. Also, sorry if J.K. Rowling's characters end up too OOC, I try my best to consider what she would make them do in the situations I have set up)**

LET ME GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT. I don't like beating around the bush. I'm a witch. Not a bad witch, not like, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog tooo!" wicked- witch –of- the- west -type. Nope. I'm your average fourteen year old. If you don't count the fact that I can perform magic, of course. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm in Hufflepuff, yes, but I'm not wimpy or anything. People seem to think Hufflepuffs are wimpy. That's not the case. Really, it isn't. We're just fair, loyal, honest… modest. I ended up in Hufflepuff, but I've got personality traits that could get me into any one of the houses. I'm brave, cunning, and smart… and then there's that whole modesty thing again. But I guess I'm more Hufflepuff than anything else. Oh well.

Picture a stereotypical Hufflepuff girl. I am probably not that girl. Some of you, I'm guessing, if not most of you, pictured an average height and build, blonde hair, round face, and always helps and never says no. At least, that's what I've gathered from what I've seen online.( Yes, I DO use the internet. God I hate it when people are surprised at that. Why not?) Most likely I will end up describing myself in some other part of the story. Until then… I'll leave it to your imagination.

Okay I know you've been waiting for the story. Me too. I hate having to do that whole introduction thing, but I kind of have to. You know, so you know a bit about me. I tried to make it short and cover just what I feel are some –not all- of the basics. Anyway, we shall tarry no longer! Read on!

The day of departure… one of my favorite days of the year! Except the other day of departure, when we depart from school rather than home. That's my second favorite. My third favorite is when Honeydukes has a sale on a Hogsmeade day. But that is another story… (You get an imaginary thumbs-up from me if you read that in an ominous tone in your head. And a free smiley :D ) Today was that day. The first one I mentioned. I was in the muggle part of king's cross station, saying goodbye to my parents.

"got everything? If you've forgotten something, tell us and I'll send it your way, how's that?" my mother asks nervously while straightening my hair and clothes.

"Sounds good," I said as she kissed my forehead. "Love you." I hug her back.

"Love you," she replies.

"Go get 'em, tiger," my dad told me as he held me in a tight embrace.

"you say that every year."

"does it work every year?"

I could see this was going nowhere fast.

"c'mon lil' bro," I told my brother, Jacob, as I took hold of my trolley. This year would be his first at Hogwarts. He'd already said goodbye to mum and dad, but him and our mother went through the whole routine again. Finally, I reassure them,

"he'll be fine! If we go NOW, that is!" we say a final quick goodbye, amd I told jake to go onto the platform before me. "you just run at it," I said, indicating the solid-looking "brick" barrier. "it's not solid for witches and wizards."

Jacob looked at me suspiciously. Then, he seemed to decide that my instruction and tips was his only hope of getting onto the platform (both our parents are muggles), and he did as I told him to. After he disappeared, I followed and landed behind my brother on the platform.

Ah, platform 9 ¾.

The smoke… the people… the noise… the color… the animals… the… smoke.

I coughed.

Then I coughed again.

Then I launched into such a violent coughing fit that people around me started looking alarmed. Then I coughed up everything inside me. People contacted St. Mungo's emergency squad…

But it was too late.

Just kidding. I coughed a couple of times and then moved on. You should do the same. By that I mean keep reading.

I scanned the crowd for my best friend. 'He must be here somewhere,' I thought. Then I spotted the back of his head, his black unkempt hair matching his father's. It never laid flat in the back.

I yelled to him.

"James!" he seemed to be telling his family something he could hardly believe and didn't hear me. I caught the names of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. I decided it must be important, and that I would help my brother first, then meet James on the train.


	2. Naming This Chapter 2 Would be Boring

**Hello again! I don't know if I need a disclaimer on every chapter. I have one at the beginning, which is where I would advise you to start reading, so… I hope that's enough. Please read and comment! And tell your Potterhead brethren! Oh, and by the way, I wanted to call this chapter "Just Naming This Chapter Two Would be Boring", but there wasn't space in the box they give you to insert the chapter title, so that's why it is what it is).**

AFTER SITUATING MY BROTHER IN a seemingly friendly compartment, I sat in one right down the hall from his, in case he should need me (he hadn't wanted me to sit with him in his compartment, for fear of seeming like a loser or a geek or whatever else for relying on his big sister). I was buried deep in a book. James found me. He pulled on my bangs to get my attention. I calmly put my book away, and then kicked him in the shin. James winced.

"Well, you wouldn't pay attention to me otherwise!"

I could tell I hadn't actually hurt him much. It hadn't been a very hard kick.

"James Potter I told you, no one touches my hair! Doesn't matter who you are!"

"I know. But it is the only way to get your attention."

"Sometimes."

"Like now."

I sighed. So many pointless conversations today. I decided to make a list of this week's colloquies that went nowhere. I am a list-maker, big time. I make lists of everything- it helps me remember, and organize.

"I heard you mention Teddy and Victoire in the station," I remarked, wanting to change the subject towards something somewhat more productive. "I called to you but you didn't hear."

James' face lit up. He'd obviously been waiting to tell me, so bad, even, that he would commit the felony known as 'hair-pulling'. "I saw them earlier. Guess what?"

I pretended to think hard. "They were… herding elephants."

James frowned. "No. Why would they… anyway, no. Guess again."

"Um… they were playing Quidditch whilst riding dragons."

"I'll stop you there. "

"That's probably a good idea," I replied.

"They were _snogging!_ And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"

"You _interrupted _them?! Do you _enjoy _putting yourself in such awkward situations?"

"And he told me to go away!"

I stared blankly at James for a second. He looked astonished at my relative lack of a reaction—He'd probably imagined I would react in the same way he did. "Well," I said. "So would've I."

"But—Teddy! And—"

"So?"

"Well… I mean, it's not as if they could even go to the dance with each other! Teddy's already finished Hogwarts! And anyway, they're practically related!"

OH, the dance. They had sent a letter home over the summer, informing all us students that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to have a Yule Ball- type event on Christmas Eve. There wasn't going to be a Triwizard tournament, because every time one was held, some student died. There had often been more than one casualty. James' father had been a contestant in the last tournament that had been held. A boy named Cedric Diggory had died. Harry Potter had been witness to his fellow student's murder by Lord Voldemort. In that tournament, Hogwarts (the host school) had held a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. Honestly, I would look forward to the tournament more than the dance, but since this time there wouldn't even _be_ a tournament with all the fighting and excitement that I had heard about, I had been disappointed. In short, I really was not looking forward to the ball. I don't love to socialize at such events. I rested my elbow on the window-sill and mu cheek on the back of my fist, and glared sullenly out the window.

"Hey, every time someone mentions the B-"

Suddenly, someone opened the compartment door, saying rather loudly, "Are 'yall kissing in there?" the girl had one hand covering her eyes, but upon closer inspection, I saw that she had her fingers open just the tiniest bit, so she could see through. She had a huge grin all over her face.

Mara's pixie-cut was a little shorter than I remembered. In her free hand, she held a dark green beanie (probably stolen, and I thought I knew who from). She had already put on her Slytherin robes. Mara had, in our first year, almost been sorted into Ravenclaw because she's very smart. Instead, she chose Slytherin. I don't think Mara could be prouder to be in Slytherin, and I admired this. Our houses were generally looked down upon, or given disapproving glances; Hufflepuff never taken seriously, and Slytherin had a bad reputation for turning out all the evil witches and wizards in history.

"You can put your hand down," I told her. "You know I'd never kiss him in a million years."

Mara closed the door behind her and sat next to me. She put the beanie on. "I heard you mention the dance," she told James. Unlike me, Mara couldn't wait for the dance. Maybe if we could go together as friends, I would've looked forward to it, but I assumed Mara would be going with her boyfriend- it only made sense.

"Yeah, I did. Guess what I saw earlier?!"

"Teddy and Victoire snogging?"

"Teddy and Vic- wait that's what you said, isn't it? How'd you-"

"Because I saw you bothering them and making a fuss," Mara replied. "It was such an immature display on your part," she added in a condescending tone.

James reddened slightly. "Oh. Okay. Well, I mentioned the dance just now 'cos I told Eileen about what I saw and I said he can't even go with her to the ball 'cos he's nineteen and finished with Hogwarts!"

"Well, yeah. But that shouldn't matter. You can't choose who you love."

I hadn't realized that I had started to glare out the window again.

"She gets like this every time the conversation turns towards the dance," James explained to Mara. "I dunno why."

Mara nodded sagely. "Just started recently?"

"Yeah."

"Last time I saw her, she seemed pretty indifferent about this whole thing."

"I'd appreciate it if you guys wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here or something unintelligent that cannot understand your conversation, please and thanks."

Of course, they continued.

"Probably she thinks she'd actually have to _dance _the whole time. Or that I'd completely abandon her." Mara was thinking out loud.

I went back to glaring. We were far from London now, in a green countryside that was familiar to me. I usually got into my school uniform when we got to this point in the trip.

"I'm going to change," I said, hoping that when I came back, the conversation topic would've changed.


	3. Mara

**Welcome to chapter three! This one's in Mara's POV, which you probably would've noticed on your own, but I felt the sudden need to state what would soon (hopefully) be the obvious. Anyway… Read and review! Thanks!**

MARA FREEMAN WANTED TO help her friend get over her irrational fear of dances and dancing- And she would. Eileen Louise Strider would get a good date and have fun at that ball, or Mara's name wasn't Mara Freeman- which it was.

She sat across from James in the compartment.

"So when're you gonna ask her?" Mara prompted James.

"I- I dunno. You heard what she told you- About kissing me." She had heard. Mara nodded. "And you know how much she doesn't want to go."

_That's only because she thinks no one good will go with her. She's afraid of being alone there, and/or in a situation in which she feels awkward. I think she really wants to go with you, but she herself hasn't realized it yet, _Mara thought. She considered telling James all this, but she wanted to see if he'd realize it for himself.

"I'll help you ask her," Mara promised.

"Just then, Eileen came back in, wearing her Hufflepuff robes. She was just tying the yellow and black striped tie.

"Are you _quite _done?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"For now," Mara told her friend. "I have diagnosed you with moderate to severe danceophobia. Don't worry, though. I don't think it's fatal. Maybe only a month's detention-worthy, if you succumb to it." Headmistress McGonagall had specifically stated in the letter that the Beaubatonx and Durmstrang schools would be visiting as they did in the last Triwizard Tournament, and that the attendance of all Hogwarts students was mandatory. The ramifications for failure to attend without a legitimate reason (like illness, which had to be confirmed by Madam Pomfrey) for not going were detention for a month with the school's caretaker, Argus Filch, as well as no Hogsmeade or Quidditch.

Eileen started reading again.


	4. Maybe we are all Just Fanfiction

I TOOK OUT MY BOOK AGAIN, and went back to my reading.

"Don't you think people with short hair look better in beanies than people with long hair?" Mara asked me, admiring her reflection in the window. "I mean, unless they have _really _long hair."

I grunted in response. She looked at me, and then put the beanie on my head.

"You look like a hipster, with the thick-framed glasses and the beanie. A Hufflepuff hipster. I think you pull the look off." Then she took the beanie and put it back on herself.

The door opened a third time. A boy with blonde hair walked in. he closed the door behind him. Then, he quickly snatched the hat off Mara's head. The boy might've been fast, but Mara was faster. She swiftly took it back.

"Give it back!" the boy cried, frustrated. "It's mine!" so I had guessed correctly, when I assumed Mara had stolen it from him. They went back and forth with the hat a few times… Mara won. The boy let her have the hat, for now. He sat next to James.

"Hello, Frazzle," James greeted him. Frazzle was in Ravenclaw. His real name was Edwardthesparklybeast Bellathenotsosparklybeast. Who had cursed him with such a monstrosity of a name, he hadn't yet told me. He demanded if people didn't call him by his real name that they call him Frazzle, or risk him hacking into their computer and shutting it down without even physically touching it. Or, if they didn't have a computer, they would be plagued with a bat-bogey hex. I thought it was a bizarre nickname, to say the least, and I called him indigo, Indy, or Blue Senpai.

"Hi, James," he replied, eyeing his hat (safely on Mara's head once again).

"Greetings, Senpai," I told Indigo, not removing my eyes from my book ( in case you wondered, it was Tolkien's Fellowship of the Ring).

"Hullo, Eileen Louise," Indigo replied irritably. He didn't exactly _love_ to be called Blue Senpai. I couldn't be sure why; I've always thought it sounded kind of cool. Over time, Indy got used to the nickname, even told me he didn't mind it, but his first reaction to it was still one of mild annoyance.

"Has James asked you to the dance yet?" Indigo asked. At the time, I'd mentally brushed the question off as mere teasing; payback for using the nickname. Only later would Mara tell me about the slightly panicked, annoyed look James shot at Indy that I missed because it happened just before I set my book down yet again to glare at Indigo.

"Senpai, would you care to explain why so many seem to entertain the completely mental fantasy that the two of us share a romantic relationship? Because I don't remember personally ever doing anything that would suggest such a thing."

"Because everyone _knows_ you're both secretly-not-so-secretly madly in love!" Mara cried.

"No we're—"I started to protest, but then _another_ person entered the compartment. I wondered how many would fit in that space, and hoe many more would try to enter.

The girl that entered was our friend, Toni Wellington. She was in the third year, a year younger than us. She was in Slytherin house, had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a sort of punk personality, at times. Sometimes her friends (and ONLY her friends) called her Franny, because her middle name was Frances.

"Hey Franny," I told her.

"Hey. Scoot" she told Mara, and sat down next to me. "What was the commotion I heard? That's how I finally found you guys."

"Eileen denied her romantic relationship with James," Mara explained.

"It's not really denying if there's nothing _to_ deny in the first place," I protested. "I was simply telling the truth."

"Don't you agree that they for sure have feelings for each other?" Mara asked Franny.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," Franny replied. There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice; on the contrary, she sounded completely sincere. I cried out in protest.

"I was hoping you would see reason and _help_ me! You _are_ the most reasonable of us, after all!"

"Sorry," she said with a shrug, "but I don't want to deny something so glaringly obvious.

I growled in frustration, and rounded on Indigo. "You're awfully quiet. I don't suppose you would like to come to my aid and take my side?"

"I agree with Toni and Mare," Indigo said, "you guys flirt all the time." _News to me,_ I thought darkly.

"WE DO NOT! What about you?!" I turned to James. I was getting desperate. Surely James agreed with me! We were only friends, and the feeling was mutual! The thought of being a couple revolted us both equally! ... Right? "You're not denying any of this when you know very well that there aren't any romantic feelings between us! Tell them!"

"Er… y-yeah, guys. Back off, you know it's not true."

I sank back into my seat, finally relieved. "See?" I concluded triumphantly. "I told you." I picked up my book again and continued reading, comfortably unaware of the silent argument between my four friends going on as I joined the party of the Nine Walkers on the hostile, snowy peak of Caradhras, far, far away. A merciless, biting, furious snowstorm battered us, and the hobbits were nearly buried in snow. I wondered, nervously, how we would ever get out of this one.


	5. My Chapter Names Can Be Vague

Chapter Five- In Which Our Heroine Becomes a Sentient Shadow

**Recently, a rather interesting idea struck me. I shall write extra chapters (not unlike deleted scenes you can often find on DVDs) and post them at the end of the fan fiction.**

**Also, thank you to those of you have been reviewing the story, I appreciate it so much! If you have any suggestions, I will take them into consideration if they are voiced, but cannot guarantee they will be published. They may, however, inspire a special chapter, so don't hesitate to give ideas! And remember, I will take constructive criticism. It's the reason I started posting on this site in the first place.**

AFTER SOME TIME, as you might've guessed, we arrived at the Hogsmeade Station. Everyone piled off the train. As always, by the time the train arrived in the station, it was evening. A thick fog smothered the station. Voices became detached from their owners and floated freely through the air. My friends and I made our way to a carriage. Since there were four to a carriage and five of us, Toni departed to find her other friends. We climbed into the carriage, and eventually clattered off towards the familiar glowing castle.

Most people assumed that since they couldn't see anything pulling the carriages, that there was nothing pulling them to be seen. Frankly I think that the assumption is both legitimate (since we're magical folk) and at the same time almost silly (since we're magical folk). Yes, the teachers could perform a spell to make the carriages pull themselves, but I thought invisible creatures pulling them are just as plausible.

That is…

Invisible to some.

I watched the thestrals trekking up the muddy slope, pulling their carts full of laughing students behind them. They were beautiful, gentle creatures. Everyone saw the effects they had on us- taking us up to the school and away from it every year- but so many didn't ever acknowledge their presence, or know they existed. I sometimes helped Hagrid care for them on my free time. They closely resembled black, winged, skeletal horses. They were completely silent.

I hadn't realized that my friends were having a conversation. I let them carry on. I was, as I have been so often, a silent, pale shadow that took up space. I often wondered if I would be missed if I suddenly disappeared. Probably not.

Little did I know, the whole time, I was being watched.

And not just by James.


	6. A Warm Welcome and Some Ham

**CHAPTER SIX- IN WHICH WE RECEIVE A WARM WELCOME AND SOME HAM**

** Hello again! Certain friends- you know who you are- have really been dying for me to publish chapters five and six. As I love them very much, and also their requests for the next chapters (often yelled at me during lunch break, but that's okay) were getting tiresome, I decided to heed their plea. (Also, I just recently came out of the treacherous fog I often wander into that is commonly referred to as "writer's block".) I am publishing chapters five and six together because five is so short. Really, I didn't think this story would matter so much to anyone but me, and I really love reading the reviews so… please keep them coming! I cannot get better without constructive criticism. I will take requests (within reason, of course), but again, cannot guarantee they will be published. This note is getting longer than should be necessary, I know, so I'll stop here. Enjoy!**

THE SCHOOL WAS warm and bright and familiar. It was a happy place- It was home.

Just like every year, we received a warm welcome from the ghosts milling about (the exception being Peeves the poltergeist, who clapped chalkboard erasers over our heads, showering us with the chalky dust, making us cough and have to brush is from our heads as best we could. Of course, he laughed maniacally. There was a lot more dust than seemed should've been possible, as it never seemed to run out). Soon, everyone had been comfortably seated at our respective house tables. I looked over at Ravenclaw, where I saw my friend Cassie chatting with some other people I didn't know. The line of nervous first- years walked in. Three years ago, that had been me. I still remembered the nervousness welling up inside of me. What if I didn't meet the school's standards? But I had, even surpassed some of them. Now, I studied the anxious faces of the eleven year-olds. It brought a little smile to my face. I wanted to comfort them, but I also wanted to give them the truth. Professor McGonagall silently set a stool with a frayed and dirty hat on it. The clamor in the hall died down; soon, it was silent. And then…

The hat began to _sing._

This should not surprise you.

Anyway, it started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ If you've a ready mind,_

_ Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends,_

_ Those cunning folk use any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone applauded. Some of the first years looked relieved that they had only to try the hat on, nothing worse.

Professor McGonagall began reading off her list of names. One by one, they were sorted into each of the four Houses. When the hat was finished, professor McGonagall took her place at the staff table. The plates filled with food, and everyone dug in. I had ham and mashed potatoes, and for desert, ice cream and apple pie, and a jam doughnut. I was very full, by then.

After a while, when everyone was finished, professor McGonagall stood, and everyone was quiet.

"Welcome," she began. "I hope that this school year is a good and productive one for all of us." As always, she had just the tiniest twinge of sadness on her face, as if giving this speech brought back melancholy memories, as if she felt that someone else should be giving it, someone else should be welcoming the happily grinning faces illuminated by warm candle light; someone else, not her. I always had wondered what she thought as she gave the speech. If she remembered Albus Dumbledore fondly as she spoke every term at the beginning of the year.

"Of course, the forest on school grounds is off- limits for _everyone._" I could swear she met my eyes and the eyes of my friends as she said this… it's a long story. "Quidditch trials will be held on the fourth week of term. If you are interested or have more questions, contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I will remind you that no magic is to be used in the school corridors between classes.

"Another thing: you may have seen in the _Daily Prophet_ that there have been some kidnappings recently. The culprit was last seen not far from this school. He is thought to be a former follower of Lord Voldemort. Please be on the lookout, and absolutely _no_ sneaking out after hours." Somehow, I felt that, too was directed towards my friends and I. like I said, it's a long story. "And now," she finished, "it is time for bed. You may go."

"Well, now I _really_ think I'll sleep well!" I joked with my friend Emma as we stood up.

"Really!" she replied. "_Careful, you might get kidnapped! Okay, goodnight!_" We laughed and talked on the way to the Common Room. Emma was very cheerful, and I sometimes snapped at her in the mornings because of it. I usually felt bad right after, but I snap at any cheerful people in the mornings. It's nothing personal, she's a great friend to me. I'm just not as cheery as her, and I don't always love human interaction and socializing. Nor do I love having to come to school in the mornings.

Hufflepuff followed the prefects to the entrance to our House's Common Room. It was near the kitchens- handy when you wake up hungry in the middle of the night.

Inside, it was warm, soft and comfortable. It was decorated in earthy tones, and you could see the greenhouses from the windows that, in the daytime, let warm, dusty light in. The common room was like a hobbit- hole and a badger's den had had a child. Which, I now realize is a bit of a strange analogy, but really, that's what it's like. The girls headed to their dorm, the boys to theirs. The rest of my roommates talked merrily, but I just changed and fell into bed, exhausted.

· · ·

**Yes, I know the Sorting Hat's song is the same as it was in the first book, and that it's supposed to change every year, but I can't write music for the life of me. Also, I am aware of the other similarities between the first Sorting Ceremony in the real Harry potter series and this fan fiction. I know, and I'm sorry, but I think you can handle it.**


End file.
